


Only Hope

by dedougal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Hooker Fic, M/M, Sex Worker, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedougal/pseuds/dedougal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler's really not sure about his new line of work. Luckily Colton's there to make it a whole lot easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dephigravity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dephigravity/gifts).



> Colton/Posey Exchange! Written for the darling dephigravity who gives the best prompts, like this one: AU: Posey is new to this whole sex for money thing, but god help him Colton decides to be his rentboy Yoda. I hope you like it.

“First thing, lose the beardy scruff thing.” Tyler wasn’t that impressed with the rather sneering tone from the guy in the see-through mesh shirt. No one should be that smug when wearing a mesh shirt. Although. Okay. So the guy did carry it off. He had no beard scruff, just amazing cheekbones.

“Why?” Tyler wasn’t going to give in that easily.

The guy looked him up and down, tensing before relaxing muscle by muscle and leaning back against the wall. “Two things. You’re nominally an escort. That means you need to look smart. Practically, no one wants beard burn.” By the time the guy had finished with his advice, his hip was cocked in a pretty obscene way.

It took Tyler a couple of moments but he managed to work out what the guy was trying to say. “It leaves evidence.”

“Yup. And the only evidence you need to leave is an untraceable payment to a bank account.” The guy smiled, lazy and deep. “Plus, of course, the satisfaction of a good fuck.”

Tyler took this in. He almost wished he had a notebook to write this down. “So, you been doing this long?” He rolled his shoulders. He felt the tightness between his shoulder blades that he hadn’t been able to shift since he’d finally agreed to this. 

“A while. I know you’re new.” The guy waved to someone on the other side of the room. “I’m Colton.”

“Tyler.” He glanced around the room – the club, he supposed. He was supposed to make himself available for companionship. Stand around, look pretty, and get picked up by random guys and paid to have sex with them. 

“Yeah, that’s not going to work. See that guy-“ Colton pushed up off the wall, threaded his arm across Tyler’s shoulders and pointed him across the room. “He’s Tyler too.” There was a built guy – serious body builder muscles – with a tall skinny guy on his lap in a booth. They were shifting between kissing and talking and kissing. Tyler swallowed.

“Posey.” Tyler winced. His surname was a little - he didn’t know – girly? Unsexy?

“I like it. Posey. Suits you.” He couldn’t tell if Colton was joking or not. “So did you bring clothes to change into?”

“What?” Tyler had been busy watching the other people in the room, trying not to watch the fingertips creeping under shirts across the room. He’d arrived early, like he’d been told to, and the club wasn’t really even open to the public. He looked to Colton to see him rubbing his hand over his mouth either in shock or amusement. “I don’t have…”

“You’ve really never done this before?” Colton sounded a little weird now. Like he was about to pat Tyler on the head like a puppy or something. “That’s so-“

“Look. I just want to get through this. I don’t-“ Tyler felt the urge to either run or vomit rise up. He’d been tamping down on it all night. “I don’t know what I’m doing here.”

All amusement leeched from Colton’s face, leaving only sympathy in its place. He used the arm he still had over Tyler’s shoulders to pull him closer and give him something that felt like a half hug. Then he paused. “You’ve had sex before, right?”

Tyler didn’t bother dignifying that with an answer. He’d already detailed his sexual history and had blood tests and been under the microscope when he’d signed up to do this. To have sex. For cash. There were just so many things he was doing wrong here.

“Of course you have.” Colton carried the conversation on as if Tyler had answered. “You just need some help. I mean, this is pretty much a do or do not deal. No room for trying.”

“And you’ll be my, what? My Yoda?” Tyler focused on the arch of Colton’s nose, his square jaw, the curve of his mouth. That was good. That made him notice exactly how gorgeous Colton was. And it made him question his choice to be here all over again. No one would look twice at him with this fucking perfection here.

“Yeah. I’m not doing any impressions though.” Colton seemed to reach a decision. “I’m going to regret this so much. Come on.” He slid his arm away – Tyler missed the warmth instantly – and grabbed his hand instead. Colton was pulling him through the near empty club, lights swirling on the bare, cold dance floor, pulsing beat echoing hollowly, completely at ease. He waved at a guy behind the bar, some kind of signal that was unreadable to Tyler and then they were through the door and Colton was pulling him up a set of stairs until they tumbled into a hallway. Colton produced a key.

The room on the other side of this plain door was a mess. Clothes were tumbled on top of every surface. It was a mix between a fashion bazaar and Goodwill. Colton rummaged through a few piles and threw items of cloth at Tyler, who stood amazed and agog. Out of the chaos also emerged a shaving kit and some underwear Tyler really didn’t want to look at too closely at all. Colton seemed to rethink that and snagged it off him, tossing it onto a tottering pile.

“Next door. Your magical gay Yoda has to earn his pay too.” Colton held up a green bikini top next to his head like ears. Then he tossed it behind him and reached out for Tyler’s arm once more, locking the door behind him. “We should really sort that place out.”

The room next door opened with the same key and turned out to be a bedroom with an en-suite. It wasn’t anything fancy – plain sheets, cream walls. Not like the red plush and padded sex room Tyler had felt faintly sick in downstairs. “We can crash here, sometimes.” Colton looked over his shoulder. The orange sodium of the streetlight made half his face fall into shadow, made his cheekbones even sharper, ethereal, supernatural almost. He wore an odd expression, half sad that he was showing Tyler what to do perhaps.

Tyler dumped the clothes on the bed and wiped his sweaty palms on the front of the jeans he’d thought he could wear. “So…”

“Next? Next we do prep.” Colton dropped the shaving kit on the nightstand and flicked on a light.

“I know that. I have to- I was just going to-“ Tyler couldn’t even get the words out over the sudden gorge rising in his throat. Shit. He couldn’t do this. He wasn’t ready. The next thing he knew, he was encased in strong arms, Colton holding him close and murmuring things like calm down and it’ll be fine and don’t worry. Tyler scrubbed his hands through his hair as he pulled back.

It wasn’t that he really wanted to do this. But he needed to and he’d committed and he always followed through on his commitments. Colton didn’t let him escape so easily. Instead he tipped his face up, pressing a soft kiss on Tyler’s lips. It wasn’t demanding or hard or anything Tyler was expecting from the sort of kisses he thought he might experience tonight, here. It was almost chaste.

“You okay? We’re talking about making sure you’re ready.” Colton ran his hand over Tyler’s hair, smoothing it back into place as well as he could. “Although you could do _that_ if you want to.”

Tyler looked up into sympathetic eyes. “I’m good. I just-“

“We’ve all been there.” Another swift press of lips – this time not quite as chaste – and Colton pulled back. “Shirt off.” Colton pulled a bottle from the dresser and splashed a couple of fingers of a dark amber whiskey into a tumbler and waited.

At least the instruction was easy. He’d tried the stripping thing a couple of times before he was not so gently told he wasn’t a good enough dancer – or really co-ordinated in any way – to do this long term. It also gave him a moment to hide his embarrassment. His confusion. His whatever. Emotions were evil, evil creatures that refused to be pinned down or tamped down.

Colton hummed – whether in approval or in just in pleasure at Tyler doing what he was told, he wasn’t sure – then beckoned him into the en-suite, handing over the whiskey. Tyler sunk it, the burn unfamiliar. He was used to beer. It made him feel light-headed, like he was floating. Tyler ended up tucked between Colton’s legs where he sat on the counter, Colton’s fingers firm on his chin as he was shaved. It felt intimate in a strange way. Tyler’s boyfriends hadn’t done that in the past. He didn’t know exactly why he was letting Colton do it. Other than the fact his hands were shaking so badly that he’d probably slice half his face off. Once the offending scruff was gone, Colton patted at his face with a towel, gently. They were probably making a little too much in the way of eye contact.

A battering at the door made Tyler jump, his pulse pounding at his neck. He swallowed, dry and harsh. Colton pushed past him, opened the door and then was back. “I’m going to let you get changed, now. Don’t rush. And don’t prep. You can always do that as a show. Charge more.”

Colton shrugged as he headed out, closing the door in the bedroom. Tyler took a few more minutes standing there, breathing evenly, avoiding his own eyes in the mirror before he headed out, kicking off his jeans and his own boxers, sliding into skin tight jeans and a tight shirt instead. He was no Colton but he didn’t look too shabby. Instead he looked like he wanted to be fucked.

 

Colton caught him as he slipped back into the bar. His hand wrapped around Tyler’s neck and he pressed a kiss to his smooth cheek. “You look delicious. Now. I have an idea.”

Tyler smiled. The club was louder now, crowded, men in suits, quite a few women. They all looked older, professional. Carefully select. The music seemed to have cranked up a notch. It was hotter and smokier somehow. Colton pressed the length of his body against Tyler just to whisper into his ear. It was as if Tyler could feel every ridge of Colton’s stomach muscles as he rubbed against him.

“I have a client. He shows up every few months. He likes to watch.” Colton undulated, hips rolling in time to the low bass beat.

“Watch what?” Tyler could feel dark eyes on him, taking bites out of him. They wanted him. A low burn started under his skin. He might be able to do this, especially with Colton offering what Tyler hoped his was suggesting.

“He’d pay to watch us. To watch me fuck you.” Colton kissed at his ear this time. “Or you fucking me.”

Tyler took a moment, eyes wide to check that Colton wasn’t playing. “You sure?”

“What kind of Yoda would I be if I left you to do this on your own?” Colton’s playful pout dropped and he was dead serious. “You’ll have to do it on your own soon enough.”

This time Tyler plucked up enough courage to kiss Colton. He seemed to like it judging by the slow hard rub of his cock against Tyler’s thigh. This kiss was definitely not chaste. It was hot and hard and Tyler could feel a moan fighting its way up his chest to mingle with Colton’s panting breath.

“We should go show Alex.” Colton wound his arm around Tyler’s waist and Tyler matched him. They fell into step. The admiring glances from the people sipping expensive Scotch and comparing portfolios made something bubble under his skin. It could have been the alcohol from earlier but Tyler thought it was something akin to power. He had power here. They wanted him and he could choose.

Colton pulled him towards a booth at the back of the room. A tall man, legs spilling over the edge of the bench seat, was waiting for them, light eyes darkening as they came closer. A smile was dancing around his lips.

“I should always know to trust you, Chris.” The man drawled out. “Your friend is new?”

“First night on the job,” Colton pulled free, planting his elbows on the table and leaning forward. “Want to see me break him in?” His voice seemed to have taken on a whole new dimension, vibrating with pure, undeniable lust.

“Sounds good. What’s his name?” The man was already waving to the waitress to charge his card and slipping out of the booth.

“We call him Tom.” Colton pulled him along, dragging him into a wide carpeted corridor, tastefully lit. The décor was less tasteful, red plush with black accents. Doors studded the walls, lights outside flicking from green to red.

“I like your all-American forgettable names. But no one could forget your faces.” Alex stopped and pushed open a door. Tyler knew that when it closed, the light would switch from green to red. And there really was no going back.

Colton seemed to understand what was running through his head and kissed him as Alex shut the door behind them. He still had half his drink in one hand and moved to a seat, a throne like armchair with a clear view of the bed that dominated the room. Tyler pressed into Colton, kissing him harder than before, opening his mouth for his tongue. He had a sudden urge to see Colton naked, to see if the perfection of his fact extended to the promise under the mesh shirt, the way his jeans moulded to his firm ass. Tyler could tell Colton was excited from the involuntary gasp he gave as Tyler’s hand skimmed down his back, roamed over the swell of his ass, palming it.

A low hum of approval reminded him that Alex was in the room. That Alex was paying for a show. He pulled back, unbuttoning the too tight shirt, letting it hang open as Colton ran his hands over his chest, over his pecs, flicking at his nipples. A pool of heat built steadily in Tyler’s belly as Colton’s clever, wicked hands pushed the shirt off his shoulders and it fell to the floor in a heap of silken fabric. 

Time seemed to slow as Tyler peeled off the black mesh shirt Colton had been teasing him with. The material felt rough under the sensitive pads of his fingers and therefore Colton’s skin felt wondrous and smooth in contrast. Tyler traced the muscles on his back, the bumps of his spine as they kissed again, mouths open wide, tongues entwined. The awareness of being watched, of there even being another person in the room, faded rapidly, receding into the far distance, as Colton lowered Tyler onto the bed.

Tyler looked his fill as Colton stripped off his tight jeans. Colton had a confidence about him, a kind of arrogance that should have been off-putting. He was beautiful and he knew it. Instead Tyler found that made him eager, have more strength and belief in himself. If Colton seemed to want him, he could do this. He popped the top button of his jeans to give his cock some relief, palming it as Colton came towards him wearing nothing but a smile. A smile and freckles.

Colton had a smattering of freckles across his nose. Tyler could see that in the light here. The freckles sprinkled across his shoulders, the tops of his arms. The urge to stroke his fingertips across them made Tyler sit up, ready himself, as Colton knelt above him on the bed, perfect sculpted thighs on either side of Tyler. Tyler ran his hands over them, revelling in the smooth warmth, the softness of the skin with the steel of muscles underneath. He didn’t have quite enough bravado to move his hands to Colton’s cock.

A sigh from the side of the room reminded him of Alex’s presence but it was a niggle at the back of his mind. Instead he was focused on Colton kissing down his neck, nudging his nose against his ear, flicking at his nipples again, the small noises of pleasure that he was making. Tyler let his own hands roam, tracing over where he’d seen those freckles, not imperfections but reassurance that Colton was human after all. The hard cock rubbing against his abs leaving a sticky wet trail hinted that more evidence of that might be forthcoming.

“Pants off.” Colton was obviously into the ordering and Tyler had finally relaxed enough to go with it. Colton knew what he was doing and a strange flash of insight suggested that Tyler trusted him too. He shimmied back on the bed, peeling the jeans down as far as he could. It was Colton who rubbed their cocks together, held them too tight for a moment, needing it to get under control again. Then he was sliding back, pulling the jeans off the rest of the way and grabbing Tyler’s ankles. It shouldn’t be hot. It should have been scary and oh-god-I’m-actually-doing-this. But instead Tyler lay back, let Colton spread him wide and look his fill.

Afterwards, when Alex had nodded his goodbyes and left a tip for each of them, Tyler would feel a stab of guilt. However, right now, all he could see was the hunger in Colton’s eyes, the want in his trembling abs. The way his fingers shivered as they brushed across Tyler’s thighs, his hipbone, lower. Knuckles across the balls, lower. Slick fingers opening him up. The moment swept him away, earnest and ready, wanting to be so so good for Colton. Tyler canted his hips, screwed down on Colton’s fingers and he knew he was spilling moans and gasps and groans and it wasn’t deliberate, porn star noises. Not like he thought they’d be. It wasn’t pay that was driving the rapid beating of his heart nor the way he automatically lifted his legs apart when Colton knelt closer, slicking his own dick. Tyler let him in, bare, unquestioning, in direct opposition to everything he’d been taught.

“Hold on for as long as you can.” Colton was whispering in his ear. Tyler met his eyes, blown out black pupils. It grounded him. He held onto Colton’s shoulders, slipping a hand onto his back. He didn’t dare touch his own cock in case he blew. Colton drove into him, pleasure mixing with that little bit of pain that Tyler always enjoyed. He wasn’t holding on, fucking harder, chasing his orgasm. Tyler slid fingers into his open mouth, pulling his kiss plush lips down and he felt Colton spill inside him, hot and filthy.

What happened next, Tyler definitely didn’t expect. Well, he expected the sudden emptiness as Colton pulled out but he didn’t expect Colton to immediate replace his cock with his mouth, licking and biting. Tyler held his knees, resting his ankles on Colton’s shoulder, enjoying the feel of tongue and lips and teeth. Colton pulled back, mouth wet with lube and come, wicked grin firmly in place, before falling forward on Tyler’s cock. A couple of swallows, a swirl of that talented tongue and Tyler was coming. He’d pulled at Colton’s immaculately styled hair in warning and wasn’t surprised to see Colton pulling back. But once more his expectations were dumbfounded as Colton worked his cock with a rapid hand, painting come all over his lips, his chin, his perfect cheekbones. Over his freckles.

Tyler pulled away when his cock got sensitive, panting hard. He couldn’t look away from the gleam of Colton’s face. His eyes. His wet, red mouth. He knew he was smiling, mouth wide. Colton tipped forward and kissed him, smearing the mess of come and lube and spit on him. It should have been less hot than it was. Then Colton flopped down to lie beside him, hand on Tyler’s stomach half-casual, half-possessive. He was looking at Alex who was tucking himself back into his pants, discarding a tissue. 

Alex tossed a couple of fifties onto the table where his empty glass lay and bent over to kiss Colton. Tyler could feel panic warring with his post-orgasmic lassitude, but when Alex claimed his kiss, tongue dipping in briefly, lips mostly dry, Tyler settled. This was him now. He had sex for money.

They lay there a moment longer after Alex left.

“You ever thought about porn?” Tyler asked, out of nowhere.

Colton rolled onto an elbow, over him again. “Why?”

“That went well. The watching.” Tyler was caught by the wet gleam on Colton’s face.

Colton laughed, low. “I’ll bring it up with Jeff.” 

Tyler nodded. He could sleep here. With his Colton-shaped blanket sprawled over him. But Colton was already moving.

“Rule two, my young Padawan-” Colton was already opening a door at the back of the room that led to a much more utilitarian corridor, letting in a blast of cold air. He’d gathered his clothing in one hand but was still very very naked. Tyler admired his ass.

“We can stop with the Yoda stuff, now.” Tyler pushed up and grabbed his own clothing. He held it over his crotch as a matronly looking woman with a pile of sheets pushed into the room.

“Or maybe not. Rule two is to clear the room or else Susan will have your balls.” Colton waved as the woman snapped her teeth at him. Tyler scurried after him, following Tyler to a bathroom. Maybe he could continue to follow Colton’s lead. For a while.


End file.
